Back For You
by Traviesak1
Summary: AU: : One-Shot: "I am sorry." A message was left beside the ring he had gave her. The black-haired man found her too late, Alice was getting marry to another man. Even though destiny had gave him another chance , he was losing her once more, he was going to soon watch her leave again, but who said 'Shun Kazami was a quitter.' Can true love have a happy ending? Sequel to Daylight


**Long- overdue one-shot for a great friend called pooch pooch, who requested the second part to Daylight. Enjoy! Also, I posted a poll on my profile. Please Vote! Topic: Which story should I update next? -Chain Hearts -Woman in the Mirror -Endless. Thank-you, dear readers.**

* * *

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**Diana Kazami: Me gusta tu nombre de usuario. Ahi muchas gracias y me agrada que te guste mis historias.**

**pooch pooch: I am sorry for not writing the second part of daylight soon.**

**AliceGI: Thank-you for continuous support.**

**Guest: I hope you enjoy the second part of Daylight.**

**Back For You**

_=:=:=:=:=:=:=_

_"I love you." She said, before burying her head into the side of his neck._

_"I love you too." He said, pressing a kiss to her hair. Shun walked her back to the office, she said good-bye to Runo and Dan._

_He kissed her's cheek, before she entered the car. Tears flooded her eyes as she saw back at him. Shun waved her good-bye and yelled, "I will find you."_

_Shun ran toward the car, but it was too fast. He catch a last glance of his friend, before the couple and her fully left._

_"I will find you."_

10 Years Later

Her orange-haired flowed loosely in the wind. Her eyelashes kissed the beginning of her rosy-pink cheeks. The white-dress she wore, move gently with the air around. Brown eyes finally fluttered open and faced the black-haired man. She smiled at the first sight of him and her eyes sparkle with love for the young man. The black-haired man extended his arm to his beloved, but she seem unreachable. The more he move toward her, the more far she seem.

"Alice." Her name roll out of his mouth in desperation, in fear.

He reached for her once more, but she disappear with the wind. The man was alone, all alone.

"Alice." Sweat dripped from his forehead, wetting some of his thick black hair. His eyes automatically turn to the side where she was sleeping, but it was empty. He quick sat-up and looked around the room. No trace of the orange-haired woman. Throwing the blanket to the other side, he briskly stood-up and noticed that all her clothes were gone. She left during the mist of the night. From the corner of his eye, he noticed something glinting from the sun reflection. He turn on his heels and walked slowly to the object, he wished that it wasn't what he had gave her. There on top of the drawer sat a beautiful diamond ring and beside it a note. It was written in fine-script.

'_Shun, I am sorry.'_

His heart sank and begin to ache. He rolled the small item between his fingers and crumpled the note with the empty hand. She was going to marry another man. He set the ring down and threw the paper on the floor. Quickly, he gather his pants, shirt, and underwear. Today, he was going to be a wedding-crasher. After he was ready, he grabbed his keys, phone, wallet, and lastly the ring.

Shun closed the door behind him and entered his car. One thing was set in his mind," _Alice, I am coming for you."_

_She remember the first time they met, they were both in a party with friends. Alice was having a ball, she was drinking with a few friends from college. They were all sitting around a table. Alice took her martini and begin to sip on it. As she drank the cold liquid, she also looked around. Her brown eyes locked with the most golden eyes she had seen. He offered her a smile and Alice felt like she melt into his arms. She knew those pair of intense eyes. She set the glass down and excuse herself from her friends. As she closer, her heart begin to pound, pounding against her chest. She sighed and walked over to his table._

_"Alice." Her ears picked-up his husky voice._

_"Shun." Her breath stopped, she couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her. The same boy that protected her 10 years ago was standing now as a fully man. His hair was shorter than last time, he had a clear, stud-free face, and his body was mature, fully-developed._

_He nodded and stood up to walked over to her. Alice felt his strong arms surrounding her. His scent invading her nostrils. She felt protected and warm, the same protection that once invaded her._

"Alice." Her memory broke and her mind focus back to reality. Soft voice came from the door, she looked over and noticed her adopted-mother standing on the door-way. Alice wiped away her tears and clear-up her throat.

"Yes, mother." The young woman avoiding her mother's eyes by looking down at her dress.

Alice's mother move away from the doorway and enter Alice's room. She sighed and closed the door.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked her daughter, Alice was not excited about the wedding and if she was, she sure knew how to fake it.

Alice turn around slowly and stared at her mother.

"Yes."

The woman noticed that her daughter's eyes were red and swollen. Alice was unhappy, unhappy about her marriage with another man. She did however wanted to get marry, but not with her fiancé.

"You are a bad lair." Alice sighed and begin to cry. Immediately, her mother placed her arms around.

"I love Shun so much. So much that it hurts." Alice admitted, she muttered between sobs.

The older woman sighed and could almost feel Alice's pain. Alice was in love with the black-haired man and plus she had been seeing him for the past 6 months.

"Then stop this wedding."

"I can't. Klaus had been a wonderful person to me. It won't be fair if I hurt him."

"If that is your decision, then I will support you." The woman planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. "I wish you happiness."

Even though, she knew that her happiness was Shun.

His car broke-down. Stream arose from the engine. He cursed destiny and left the car stranded on the side of the road. He begin to run, run until his feet ached, until his stamina ran out. Suddenly, his mind went back to the past, the time where Alice had gave herself to him and together they became one.

_Shun couldn't believe that he was talking with the same girl from the orphanage. Alice was now a woman. Her face was very beautiful with deep brown eyes and her hair longer than last time he saw her. Shun had being looking for her since she left the orphanage. After a few drinks or so, they are both drunk. Shun couldn't think clearly and Alice's scent was invading to his senses. After leaving the club, they headed for Shun's apartment. The two of them continue the party away from the world. Shun finally gather some courage and pressed his lips to hers. Her arm wound-up around his neck and brought him closer. "I want to be yours." She whisper breathless against his lips. She had being saving herself for Shun._

The church was near, really near. Shun could almost see his Alice. She was getting out of the car. Her hair was perfectly done into an updo and her white-dress flow neatly in the wind. He stopped on his tracks and stared at his beloved. He had claim her over and over. She was more woman to him that she would ever be to her fiancé. The silver-haired man waited patiently with a smile on his face. Shun clenched his fists and walked forward. Her fiancé was neatly dress in an expensive suit. He was rich, his pocket full of money. Unlike Shun, Klaus had millions in the bank. Shun was a different story. He ran away from the orphanage at the age of 15 and begin to live in the street. During that time, the black-haired man discover that he had a talent for art and he chose to start working in that subject.

"Alice." He called her name so sweetly. The said woman froze and turn around to meet a pair of warm eyes. Her body called-out to him. She could almost feel the bare texture of his skin against hers, the manly smell, the softness of his lips, and the roughness of his passion.

"Shun." Her voice was broken and on the edge of crying.

Alice's parents watched from behind them and Klaus stood still watching the whole scene.

Shun walked a few steps closer and called out to her.

"Come with me." He whispered with such softness in his voice.

"I am sorry." She whispered the same words from this morning.

His heart broke once more, he had lost her a second time. He glanced at her one last before turning around and beginning to run. His body was leaving, but his heart was staying with her.

He arrived home at record time. Quickly, he entered the lonely place and walked straight to his room. Once there, he begin to torn off the sheets of the bed and threw them to the corner of the room. He was upset with the fact that Alice scent linger on those sheets.

_"I love you, Shun." She whispered to him last night. Who knew that it was going to be their last night together, their last moment to be together in one piece to share the greatest pleasure of all love-making?_

The young man wiped away fallen tears and walked over to his clothes. Retrieving two large suitcase from his closet, be began to pack them up with his belonging- he was leaving this town and Alice for good.

"I am sorry, Klaus." The young man heart broke into after hearing those words coming out of her mouth. The same mouth that proclaim love for him six months ago was now dissing him. He watched her retreat, holding her dress as she ran out of the church. He wanted to scream her name, to make her come back and pay for the pain she was causing him, but it was all in vain. Alice's adopted parents ran after her and catch with her a few seconds after the exit the church.

"Alice, wait-up." Her mother desperate voice called-out.

Alice stop for a quick second and turn to face her mother and father.

"I have to go after Shun." She said, "I love him."

"We know baby." Her father said, he reached inside his pocket and pull out a set of keys. "Your luggage is the back and you can take the car." He tossed the keys to the woman.

Alice catch the keys and smiled brightly at her foster-parents. "Thanks, mom and dad." She ran to hug the most important people in her life. After kissed them good-bye, she entered the car and drove away to her destiny.

Shun cursed destiny again. He had to wait patiently in the waiting area because the flights were cancel for unknown reasons. He ran his fingers thru his thick black mane and lean back against the plastic blue chair.

_"Alice, I lost you again."_ Shun thought as he kept his eyes closed. He realized that Alice had more to lose than him. Alice had a whole life here in Los Angeles, California. She knew English perfectly and she had finished her college degree last year. Alice had grew up in America. She had two wonderful parents who support her and care for the young woman. While, Shun had nothing. Shun was lonely in this world, he was able to move to different places and start a new life. Alice had a family, something that Shun terribly missed and craved for, a place where he could call home.

_"Maybe I am destined to be alone." _He bitterly muttered between his teeth.

His car was gone, the door was open slightly and the apartment was silent. Alice pushed the door and entered the cold place. She was here yesterday, embrace in Shun's strong arms. Pushing the bedroom's door, she walked in Shun's room. The bed was naked and the sheets were thrown on the floor.

_"I love you, Shun."_ She whispered, the young woman went over to the piles of sheets and grabbed Shun's pillow. She pressed her nose and smell the scent of Shun. The young woman brought it down and pressed it tightly against her chest. Still embracing the pillow, she looked around and saw the closet empty. Alice carefully set the pillow down. Before she left the room, she caught site of the ring that Shun had given her. He left the ring here, he was really hurt.

_"Will you marry me?" It was the most romantic propose for her. They were naked on his bed. It was nearly a few days before her actually wedding. He had took off her engagement ring and replaced it with his. Tears form in her eyes as she stared at the beautiful ring. It had a orange-colored rhinestone in the middle, he said the rhinestone remind him of her hair._

Alice focused back on reality and grabbed the ring and placed it around her ring. She was destined to be **Alice Kazami.**

He had being waiting around one hours and still the flights were canceled. He check his phone and noticed that there was no signal. He sighed and placed it back inside his pocket. As he looked around, he noticed a young man with his wife holding a small baby. For once in his life, Shun was jealous of that man. He had a real life and his emotions were freely portrayed in his face. Rubbing his face with hands he sighed, afterward he stood up and grabbed his luggage. He needed an ice coffee. Each item in the airport remind him of Alice. He walked briskly to arrive soon to the coffee shop, maybe some cold ice would brain-freeze his brain.

She ran inside the large airport. Before she left the apartment, she found a receipt of an airport ticket destined to Japan. The young woman ran to the check-out area and noticed that many flights were cancel. She sigh in relief- there was still hope. She looked around and began to run to the shops. Her brown eyes caught sight of black-silky hair. Her brown eyes locked with honey eyes. Alice began to run toward the man, his coffee dropped in slow-motion as his insides fill with happiness. He left the luggage there and ran after her.

"I love you, Shun." Alice said over and over again. Shun held her in his arms and began to twirled her around.

'I love you, too." Shun replied back, after he set her down. He began to kiss her over and over.

Everyone around begin to cheer for the couple.

"I cannot live without you." Alice held up her finger and showed him the ring.

"The flights to Japan are now in full-service."

Shun grabbed her hand and both walked to pick-up his luggage.

"Ready to go Mrs. Kazami." Alice couldn't agree more. She knew that this time she was leave with Shun instead of him watching her leave.

* * *

'_True love never dies it only get stronger with time.'_


End file.
